The present invention in general relates to seasonal novelty items used for entertainment during the Halloween season that are condensable, animated figures comprising motion sensors, voice recorders, speakers, battery boxes, detachable candy bowls and more particularly to a Halloween novelty item comprising multiple motion sensors, a battery box, a message box, a speaker, a message switch, quick detachable hands/gloves, and a detachable fluid jug assembly located inside a head cavity capable of throwing up into a detachable bucket and saying different messages when approached from different angles.
Today, people have a growing interest in Halloween novelty items that are, distinctive, affordable, attainable and easy to use but still have new features. No prior art could be found, however knowledge of other Halloween novelty items fore sale have candy bowls attached to their hands and to detach them for cleaning or storage is awkward and time consuming. Investigation of other Halloween novelty items expelling fluid from a mouth orifice require an air compressor to operate, cost thousands of dollars and are unavailable to regular retail stores to sell due to their costs. Known knowledge of other novelty items require you to walk right in front of them to work but you can approach this particular Halloween novelty item invention from three different angles and it will work the messages however, it will only expel fluids when approached from the front. Other known knowledge of Halloween novelty items is the use of plastic shafts with large springs which have to be pushed down into latches to condense for shipping and storage and are unreliable. This particular invention folds in half to condense using a simple hinge and two straps.
Accordingly, there is a need for an affordable easy to use foldable Halloween novelty item that can expel fluid intermittently from a pair of tongue orifices into a detachable bucket that the Halloween item appears to be holding further using a removable, and refillable fluid jug assembly capable of utilizing gravity to expel the fluid. Even further a Halloween novelty item that can say different messages when approached from different angles and is also inexpensive to fabricate.